Rey Remolino
| occupation = None | previous occupation = Espada | team = None | previous team = Espada | partner = Hyōsube Kirikī Shihōin | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Mt. Myōbu | martial status = Single | relatives = Rudōbon (Offspring) | education = None | status = Alive | resurreccion = Bosque }} Rey Remolino (鳴戸 皇帝, Remolino Rey; Japanese for "Maelstrom King") is an Arrancar formerly aligned with the Espada. Holding the rank of Cero Espada before taking his leave, for personal reasons, he would travel the world in search of a new life. During his travels, he eventually found his way to Mt. Myōbu on sheer accident and met Hyōsube. Finding the "boy" to be passionate and strong willed, he followed Hyōsube back to his dōjō where he would assist in molding young Shinigami's minds. Personality Despite Rey's former status as a member of the , he doesn't think much of it. He isn't proud, nor displeased by the thought that he once was a member and views all the same. The darkness often associated with an Arrancar isn't present within Rey, noted by Hyōsube during their initial encounter. He is a old-times man, often spouting wisdom about respect and honor. While Hyōsube and Kirikī teach the combat practices, Rey often sits down the students of the dōjō and teaches them the rich history behind sword fighting, from the point of view of both {[bw|Shinigami}} and . Despite his lofty and nonchalant attitude, Rey is quite fierce. As the Cero Espada at one point, in his Released State he was the strongest of the Ten . It was his own Zanpakutō that would forge the leader , who would later shift his allegiance to and use Rey's abilities to create his own special attack force. After Rudōbon's death, Rey bowed his head in silence for three days, a sign that Rudōbon wasn't just a fragment of his soul, but his very being that Rey had lost. Appearance Taking the shape of an elderly man, Rey has spiky black hair and black eyes. His left eye is always closed and where his right eye would be, his Hollow Hole sits. He wraps his entire right eye with bandages, to keep this hole out of sight as to "not scare the students". He wears a white shirt, with a black robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. An X-shaped scar sits on his chin. His Espada tattoo, now faded, sits on his right breast, often shrouded from sight. History Abilities *'Sonído Master': As the Cero Espada, Rey is proficient in the art of utilizing Sonído. Rey is capable of utilizing Sonído to quickly move throughout the battlefield or to get to a needed place. His speeds have shown to outmatch that of even Hyōsube who was specially trained by Kirikī Shihōin, revered as the Pharaoh of Flash. Rey is the only known Arrancar to utilize the Sonído ability known as :*'El Romper' (崩落, Hōraku; Spanish for "The Shattering", Japanese for "Break"): When struck in combat, Rey will utilize Sonído to quickly disappear as contact is made. As a result, traces of his spiritual energy solidify where he disappeared from and shatter when the attack lands. *' ' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): A master in the use of Cero, a unique Arrancar technique, Rey has shown to utilize it skilfully in battle. Gathering spiritual energy at the palm of his hand, it will take the shape of a small white sphere. Swiping his hand forward, the ball will erupt outward and expand. Several rings will surround the orb as it expands and will fly towards the opponent. According to Rey, this Cero of his is on the same level to that of a Gran Rey Cero. :*'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): As a high-leveled Arrancar, Rey is capable of utilizing this high-leveled Cero. In his past, Rey used this technique to wipe away several members of the Kidō Corps he came across in . :*'Ráfagas de Cero' (陣風の閃光, jinpū no rei; Spanish for "Gusting Zero", Japanese for "Zero Gust"): Charging spiritual energy in his mouth, Rey will breath outward, sending forward a narrow blast of wind/spiritual energy. As the attack flies through the air, several strands of spiritual energy solidify into needle-like structures that can stab into joints and pressure points to disable enemy movement. *'Immense Spiritual Energy': His status as the Cero Espada isn't to be taken lightly as his spiritual powers surpass that of Captain level. Pre-Release of his Zanpakutō gives Rey powers equal to that of a Captain leveled Shinigami. When releasing his Zanpakutō, his powers surpassed that of three or so Captains, something not seen again in any Arrancar generation. During the creation of Rudōbon, part of his spiritual powers were severed and sealed within the new being, diminishing Rey's full power. He is still quite power, his spiritual power, when exerted proving to crush the ground below his feet. He has shown to skilfully control his spiritual energies, using them to soften the blunt of several attacks or to knock away combatants who he deems "to close". *'Master of Anatomy and Physiology': During his travels, Rey had become quite knowledgeable in both the anatomy and physiology of both 's and . He uses his mastery of this field to gain the upper hand on his foes, using small things that stick out from their being to take the reigns on the outcome of the battle. By utilizing his unique Cero, he can stab into the individual joints and pressure points to disable his opponents before they can even move. Zanpakutō Bosque (森 (樹海), Mori; Spanish for "Woodland", Japanese for "Forest"). His Zanpakutō is sealed as a shikomizue with a curved golden handle and a gold dragon pattern carved around the body of the cane. Unsheathing the blade reveals a short sword, that can channel spiritual energy around it to increase its cutting capabilities. *' ': Released by the command Grow (成長, Seichō), the cane will disperse into spiritual energy and fall into the ground. Erupting from the ground is a large tree that appears to be ripping out of the ground. The roots of the tree will stab into Rey's back, engulfing him and placing him into a cocoon state. As he sits in this cocooned state, the tree's defense mechanisms will fight for Rey. Capable of using its razor-sharp roots to rip clean through attackers, its bark is incredibly dense, resembling that of Sekkiseki stone. After several minutes, Rey will appear from the tree refurbished and renewed into his ultimate state. His hair grows long and two large shoulder guards appear on his arms, with the faces of two unknown beings on them. His white shirt's sleeves grow and fall over his arms. The bandages around his eye disappear and his Hollow hole becomes visible. He noticeably looks much younger, possibly due to nature of tree's "giving life" in legends. :*'Resurrección Special Ability': His abilities while released include. :**'Spiritual Energy Absorption': The Tree itself, also being apart of Rey's Resurrección has the ability to absorb spiritual energy from the area. As it absorbs the spiritual energy, it stores said energy within the roots. On command, the roots can outstretch through the ground and connect with Rey. This allows him to regenerate his stamina and spiritual energy reserves. :**'Control over Nature': Rey gains the ability to control nature as a whole, ranging from the control of plant life to conversing with plant life. Rey can both create and destroy life in the domain of flora, utilizing this ability to great extents. He has shown to utilize this ability to conjure multiple plants to act as natural remedies when fighting. He can increase the size of a normal plant, turning it deadly and giving it combat experience. It was due to this "Life-Giving" ability that came into existence. Quotes Trivia * Rey's likeness comes from Danzō Shimura from the series Naruto.